Сделай мне хорошо, Джон - 2
by susanivanova12
Summary: БДСМ-сессия


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: НЦ 17

Пейринг: Джон/Шерлок, Джон/Майкрофт

Жанр: психология, философия, харт/комфорт, POV, БДСМ

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: БДСМ-сессия

Статус: закончен

**Сделай мне хорошо, Джон – 2**

Чаще всего времени на встречи не хватает. И, что хуже всего, часто приходится отказываться из-за Шерлока – так уж повелось, что наши ритмы не совпадают даже в таком деле.

Вообще, странно, что Шерлок находит время для себя, но если мне нужно уехать с Майкрофтом, он… ревнует что ли? Никогда не удосуживался узнать, да он и не скажет, но очень похоже именно на ревность.

Пробовал поговорить с ним – бесполезно. Секс, нежность в таком деле ему просто непонятны и не нужны. Я был бы только рад показать ему иную сторону Темы, но ведь есть правила, а я как топ обязан соблюдать доверие со стороны боттома и не лезть туда, куда меня лезть не просят.

С Майкрофтом все в этом плане проще и интереснее. Не совсем как с человеком, исключительно как с партнером, как с боттомом.

О, он великолепный боттом! Такое сокровище можно искать бесконечно и все равно не найти, а тут оно буквально пришло в руки само.

Майкрофт, сказав раз о своих предпочтениях, не отходит от них ни на дюйм… хотя ему нравится пробовать все новое, если это не причиняет боль.

Единственное, что он ненавидит – это боль.

Смешно, честное слово, потому что даже зубная его раздражает. Впрочем, а кого нет?

Обычно он присылает смс и машину, когда выдается свободный вечер, он и я не устали, Шерлок занят (это действительно, пожалуй, самое важное, потому что если Шерлок бездельничает или скучает, на земле все замирает от паники).

Клуб небольшой, только для избранных. Внутри десять вполне обставленных на любой вкус помещений, все, что пожелает душа и тело, а так же два штатных врача на всякий случай – все-таки некоторые любят погорячее… буквально… воск, там, удушение – это требует предельной концентрации и хотя бы минимального медицинского образования у топа. Как врач, я вздохнул свободно, когда Шерлок сказал, что такое его не прельщает. Ну и слава богу, если честно. О Майкрофте даже речь бы не зашла – портить такое нежное тело даже у меня рука бы не поднялась. Лично я и он предпочитаем обойтись без нанесения ожогов пениса и мошонки, прокалывания, подвешивания и всем таком.

Шерлок терпеть не может поцелуи, пробовали пару раз, но ему всегда не терпится побыстрее приступить к сессии, ему нет дела до разогрева кожи, так что самое удобное, что с ним можно сделать по его разрешению – вставить кляп в рот и растянуть как морскую звезду.

Черт, звезда из него роскошнейшая! Если б кто мог это оценить… А если бы такое увидела Ирэн Адлер, ее бы хватил сердечный приступ – у нее на Шерлока пунктик.

И хорошо, что женщины моего ненасытного друга не интересуют даже как топы.

Уф-ф-ф…

С Шерлоком все начинается так стремительно, что часто не хватает времени просто подумать, а ведь это важно для удовольствия обоих. Я не железный, я не могу вот так взять и выпороть привлекательного мужчину, ничего при этом не чувствуя. Я чувствую… чаще всего я чувствую усталость, потому что ему всегда мало, даже когда его задница горит что камин в холода.

Иногда хочется бросить его, потому что даже в молчании своем он невыносим. Мы нередко используем повязку на глаза – ему необходимо все видеть, чувствовать не только мою руку, но и меня самого, каждое касание… черт, и меня раздражает, что он постоянно все пытается анализировать. Иногда хочется просто выпороть его без подготовки и прочего, хотя бы ради успокоения своей совести, но… Я не думаю, что его брат сильно обрадуется, если Шерлок пару дней не сможет сесть действительно не просто от порки, а от серьезных увечий, а вот терять его брата мне совершенно не хочется.

Начнем с того, что во время сессии с Шерлоком, очень сложно проявлять терпение. Он как дитя малое – бегом к игрушкам едва ли не с порога.

Когда в первый раз я вытащил его из цепей, куда он настойчиво лез, приказал подойти, опуститься на колени (и заткнуться!), он заупрямился. Я даже сперва не понял, что он играет в какую-то совершенно ненужную в таком месте игру. Что у него был за топ, если позволял боттому подобное поведение?

- Я сейчас уйду, Шерлок, - терпеливо сообщил я, сняв футболку и оставшись в джинсах.

- Не уйдешь, - дерзко ответил он, не глядя на меня.

И почему я тогда не ушел?..

Ну, хотя бы потому, что не смог, потому, что понял, что если не я, с ним никто больше возиться не станет – капризных боттомов не любят, а угодить Шерлоку практически невозможно.

- Спанк? - я подошел к стенду с аксессуарами, обернувшись к другу. Тот внимательно смотрел на меня. – Нет? Хорошо. Флоггер? – никакого отклика. - Плеть? – его глаза сузились, грудная клетка ожила. Я протянул руку к плети, снял, разрубил воздух – подействовало! Начал пританцовывать на месте – впервые в жизни вижу такого нетерпеливого боттома. Серьезно, в первый раз в жизни. Но все равно, плеть – не то, что он хочет. Я вспомнил. – Это? – его глаза медленно закрылись и тут же открылись. Готов! Быстро же его цепляет.

Ошибиться я не смог бы, даже будь полным идиотом, а я, что бы он ни говорил, не идиот.

Стек. Почти тот самый, который я увидел в первый же вечер знакомства, почти тот же, что использовала Ирэн – это ей Мориарти подсказал или она действительно настолько проницательна?

- Подойди ко мне, - приказал я, поигрывая стеком.

Это нужно видеть! Серьезно – ЭТО нужно видеть лично!

Его тело совершенно, он красив, чертовски красив и вообще-то так же чертовски жаль, что ему не интересен секс. Я дал бы ему все, что только он бы пожелал, что захотел бы я сам, но… Жаль, все-таки, жаль.

Подошел, уставился. То ли в этом пока не доверяет, то ли у него уже зудит как хочется, только стоять спокойно (как и сидеть, спать, жить вообще) этот мужчина просто не умеет.

- На колени, - кончик стека коснулся его щеки.

Черт… это возбуждает почище любого порно!

Кто может похвастать тем, что перед ним стоял на коленях сам Шерлок Холмс?

Опускается медленно, как будто готовится к коронации – не иначе.

Я вижу его желание, его жажду, но не тороплюсь.

Мы не играем в раба и его хозяина – глупости какие! Так может сказать или представить сессию только полный кретин. Мы не играем вообще, Темой нужно жить, ее нужно чувствовать. Да, есть топ, есть боттом, это подчинение, но боже меня упаси заниматься Темой с рабом.

Приподнимаю концом стека его подбородок – Шерлок может абсолютно все выразить одним лишь взглядом, и теперь в его глазах дикий голод. Он хочет боли, хочет свободы от мыслей, расслабления, покоя. Ну, у него свои способы отдыха, не мне его судить.

- Для чего ты здесь?

Вопрос на самом деле - основополагающая всей сессии. Не услышу ответ – не начну сессию. Все просто.

Он понимает, но упирается. Молчит.

-Отвечай, - кончик стека ласкает его щеку – это его заводит, но не в физиологическом плане.

- Чтобы получить то, что я хочу.

Дерзко, неправильный ответ – стек шлепает его по плечу.

- Так у нас ничего не получится, Шерлок. Подумай еще.

Не боттом – главный в сессии, а топ. Всегда только топ. Боттом служит для удовольствия топа и никак иначе.

- Чтобы… - язык быстро облизывает четко очерченные губы, – чтобы… подчиняться… - едва слышу его шепот. Стыдно? Бога же ради!

- Громче!

- Чтобы подчиниться тебе, - увереннее. Признаться, даже не подозревал, что он в принципе может чего-либо стесняться. Я ему не враг, не брат и боже упаси не Ирэн, чтобы меня стыдиться, хотя дело не в его наготе, а в гордости. Сломать его гордость сложнее, чем заняться с ним сексом.

- И что это значит для тебя?

- Я буду обслуживать тебя, выполнять твои приказы, подчиняться тебе…

- Все?

- И… - снова облизывает губы. - И приносить тебе удовольствие.

- Хорошо. Ты согласен на это?

Молчит, взгляд настолько голодный, что будь это физический голод, он бы скончался в муках. Я не зол, не жесток я не собираюсь насиловать его тело или разум, но я хочу знать, что он понимает меня, доверяется и отдает себя в полное мое подчинение. Когда сессия начнется, мне не будет дела до ЕГО желаний.

- Согласен.

- Опустись на локти.

Разминаю его задницу – я уже говорил, что ЭТО надо видеть? Так вот ЭТУ задницу нужно ощутить в своих ладонях!

Некоторые топы порют насухо, я же стараюсь прочувствовать своего боттома, дать ему ощущение руки Мастера. Если боттом не желает моих прикосновений, мне такой не нужен – Шерлок это понимает мгновенно, поэтому терпит…

Черт, терпит? Какого черта, Шерлок?!

Приходится шлепнуть для демонстрации силы и власти – мгновенно затихает и прекращает морщиться. Хорошо, уже лучше, так правильно. Я не причиню вреда, я буду делать то, что ему и мне точно понравиться, но пусть только попробует контролировать мои действия!

Когда надеваю на него кляп, становится еще проще – и хотя его глаза мечут молнии, мне до этого совершенно нет дела. Это приносит мне эстетическое удовольствие – ощущение власти над тем, кто в реальной жизни привык подчинять себе других.

- Встань, иди сюда, - стек проходится по его ягодицам – каждое прикосновение вызывает едва слышное оханье. Серьезно, ему это нравится почти так же, как мне, но недостаточно, решаю я, приковывая его к цепям наручниками. – Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, Шерлок, доверился полностью, - ему действительно очень сложно расслабить контроль над телом и разумом, поэтому я принимаю единственно верное решение – маска на глаза. Он потеряет способность видеть мои действия, его мозг должен быть подчинен только одной цели и эта цель не его собственное удовольствие, а я сам, мое удовлетворение, мои руки, мой полный контроль над ним.

Он любит пожестче и я даю ему то, что он хочет – ладонь оставляет красный след на его щеке, второй я хватаю его за волосы и оттягиваю голову назад. Он дрожит, шумно дышит, сопит, но я не обращаю на это внимания – условного знака он не подал, значит, все в порядке.

Я не любитель особо говорить, только если сам этого не хочу, так что сессии я проводил если не в тишине, то в коротких командах.

С Шерлоком сложнее тем, что этот боттом, даже дав слово добровольно подчиниться мне, при всем его искреннем желании сделать этого не в силах из-за внутреннего стопора. Черт бы побрал его гениальные, никогда не выключающиеся мозги, в самом деле. У обычных людей такой проблемы нет – они приходят добровольно, они хотят этого, а тут…

Обрабатываю его ягодицы и бедра стеком, прохожусь по груди – кожа равномерно краснеет. Это действительно красиво и приятно глазу.

Но все равно, я ощущаю, что ему этого мало, что его открытость недостаточна, поэтому я перехожу к палке.

Боттомы не все соглашаются на эту тонкую почти жалящую боль, но есть отчаянные, которые готовы пройти хоть через железные когти семихвостки. Я не люблю откровенное насилие и обычно не выбирал боттомов, склонных к кровопотере. Я не обязан уважать боттомов, но обязан уважать их здоровье и некоторые их желания. Однако же, если они согласились на подчинение мне, это означает, что их тело принадлежит на время сессии мне и я могу касаться любого участка их тела чем угодно из того, что они не запретили при переговорах.

Укус тонкой палки вызывает лишь учащение дыхания Шерлока, один короткий резкий вдох при привыкании – не может, просто не может расслабиться.

- Чувствуй, - говорю я. - Чувствуй, не думай. Чувствуй. Чувствуй.

Каждое слово – удар палкой. Тонкая лоза бьет сильнее стека, оставляя красивую тонкую красную линию на разогретой коже.

Он уже «плывет» – постепенно отключается, расслабляется разумом и напрягается телом, ощущая укусы палки. Еще немного – и он стонет в голос.

Не важно, что это не возбуждает его – тут дело уже не в контроле физиологии, а в отрицании потребности так таковой. Я уважаю его выбор, хотя мне бы хотелось видеть этот член налитым силой.

Собственно, мне никто и не запрещает попробовать поднять его.

Палка равномерно оглаживает его зад, а моя рука проходится по животу, спускаясь вниз, пальцы пробегаются по члену – Шерлок дергается так, что норовит переломать себе запястья и лодыжки, предупреждающе мычит, но нет стоп-сигнала – нет и прекращения сессии. Я не собираюсь останавливаться только потому, что ОН этого не хочет. А я хочу. И я могу. И я делаю.

- Чувствуешь?

Насколько он асексуал – я не знаю, но его тело его совершенно не слушается, из чего я делаю вывод, что секс – сексом, а с мастурбацией он все же знаком.

У него ровный, длинный, красивый член. Сплошное удовольствие испробовать бы на таком горячий воск, но это не допустимо. Правила договора такого не позволят.

Зато позволят кольца.

Поскольку оргазм не входит ни в его планы, ни в мои, кольцо помогает идеально.

И веревки…

И зажимы для сосков – он стонет на высокой ноте, когда зубчики закусывают нежную кожу. Он обездвижен полностью, скован, ему никуда от меня не деться.

Наручники отцеплены, в цепях нет больше необходимости – он лежит на боку, тяжело дыша и прислушиваясь к моим шагам, пытаясь определить, откуда последует удар.

Лево, право, лево, лево, лево… право… он уворачивается, вскрикивает, пытается распрямиться, ерзает в веревочном плену и главное – я физически ощущаю, что он перестает анализировать происходящее.

А ведь есть еще и вибро-кольцо – чудо техники для таких сессий…

…Его трясет не переставая, вибрация не совпадает с частотой и силой ударов стека и палки, кляп пропитался слюной, из-под маски текут слезы – он дуреет от ощущений и полной свободы.

Беспомощный, полностью зависимый от меня, Шерлок непередаваемо красив.

Я не стремлюсь бить больнее или просто пороть, как он того сперва хотел – мне это не нравится, а его желания теперь для меня ничего не значат. Он примет от меня что угодно, поскольку я этого хочу…

…У него длинная сильная шея, на которой веревка смотрится как для того и созданная. У него сильные ноги, судорожно дергающиеся от прикосновений палки и стека попеременно. У него красивый плоский живот, который он старается защитить от прикосновений палки. И он очень громко кричит, когда полностью теряет контроль и чувствует мою силу.

Я наказываю его, щиплю, мну, дергаю, приучая к своим рукам, и он все принимает и впитывает как губка.

Когда я решаю, что он готов встретиться со мной глазами, я снимаю с его лица маску, бью по щекам.

Он настолько размяк, что от удовольствия едва дышит – я внимательно слежу за реакцией. Ему нужно еще немного, чтобы сессия могла бы считаться завершенной. Точнее, немного нужно мне самому.

Отвязываю его, освобождаю от всех приспособлений, но оставляю кляп и приказываю лечь на живот.

Он перекатывается, растягивается и покорно ждет дальнейших инструкций. Собственно, их не будет – я должен был убедиться, что он полностью подчиняется своему топу, поэтому разминаю его руки и ноги, задницу и шею, и отпускаю.

С Шерлоком я не жду, что он заинтересуется сексуальной стороной Темы. Вообще-то, мне самому не хочется ощущать его прикосновений, я жду от него только подчинения и расслабления его самого.

- Можешь вытащить кляп, - говорю я и он, все еще лежа на животе, поднимает дрожащие руки ко рту.

Его хорошо «накрыло» - никаких Баскервиллей не надо. Это не страх – его глаза блестят сумасшедшим восторгом и благодарностью, хотя я не жду никаких слов в свой адрес. Не то, чтобы я действительно этого не ждал – мне это просто не нужно. Это мое право как топа.

- Спасибо, - слышу я дрожащий голос. – Спасибо, Джон.

- Одевайся, я подожду в машине, - отвечать на его благодарность – лишнее. Он это знает. Он все еще в сессии, только потому поблагодарил, но когда он выходит к машине, полностью одетый, собранный, невозмутимый, хотя и с горящими щеками, садится на сиденье машины, чуть заметно морщась, он уже не мой боттом – он мой Шерлок Холмс, просто друг, сосед, заноза в заднице и гениальный детектив.

И так продолжится до следующей сессии.

И он, и я умеем разделять реальность от Темы. В реальности Шерлок меня любит, ценит… иногда, но вот подчиняться мне он не станет.

- Запишешь это в блог? – интересуется он.

- Нет, - честно отвечаю я, делая мысленную пометку сделать запись в своих «чертогах памяти». Такое лучше хранить там, где ни у кого, включая его старшего брата, не будет доступа.

А вот Майкрофт умеет и главное самостоятельно желает быть Нижним. У него нет проблем с подчинением в сессии, но, замечаю я, только в сессии – в жизни это хладнокровный, уверенный в себе чиновник, это безусловный лидер во всех сферах политики, хотя меня это не интересует ни секунды. Жизнь вне Темы, безусловно, имеет значение, но как умный топ я никогда и ничего не приму от боттома. От своего боттома, потому что чужие меня интересуют еще меньше, чем Шерлока – простые люди.

Майкрофт нетороплив и почти вальяжен, он любит и ценит разогрев перед сессией.

Он отлично сложен, что бы там ни говорил его младший брат – никакой полноты, ничего лишнего. Конечно, как кабинетный работник, Майкрофт белокож и, пожалуй, несколько изнежен, но это его даже в какой-то мере красит.

Признаться, не будь я топом, я бы сам облизал эту бело-кремовую нежность кожи снизу и доверху. Длинные нервные пальцы, ухоженные ладони, тонкие щиколотки, умные глаза, великолепная задница – аппетитная как две свежие булочки и чертова прорва веснушек от запястий до плеч, от плеч до поясницы. Не будь Майкрофт гурманом Темы, ходить бы ему в тонких красных полосах от плети – было бы нереально красиво, вот только Майкрофт любит то, что приносит удовольствие не только топу, но и ему самому. Переубедить его в том, что не он главный не удастся даже мне, хотя впервые в жизни я этого искренне не желаю. Портить такую красоту совершенно не хочется.

Сессия с Майкрофтом начинается так же как и с его братом – машина, клуб, двери клуба… закрывающиеся двери клуба… а сразу за ними куда-то пропадает Снеговик и откуда-то появляется послушный боттом, готовый на все ради удовольствия своего топа.

…Как ни странно, ошейник и наручники из мягкой кожи предложил именно Майкрофт. Весь арсенал вибраторов, флоггеры, спанки, полная амуниция сбруи – Майкрофт непередаваемо роскошен в коже и прекрасно об этом знает. Он так же считает, что удовольствие топа должно простираться и в область эстетики, с чем я совершенно согласен.

Если Шерлок вызывает чисто визуальный восторг, то Майкрофт действует на своего топа как порция Виагры прямо в мозг. Я с удовольствием переодеваюсь в кожаные шорты – в джинсах будет невозможно работать уже минуты через полторы после лицезрения своего боттома.

Майкрофт никогда не переходит черту дозволенного – за дверями клуба он повелитель, внутри клуба – послушный раб. Да-да, самый настоящий раб.

Его нужда отлична от нужды брата, Майкрофт хочет не просто удовольствия, не только отдыха, но и полной смены ролей именно со мной. Доверие Шерлока получить трудно, но в конечном итоге он сдается, с Майкрофтом не нужно даже задавать вопросов – это подразумевается само собой разумеющимся.

Он встает на колени добровольно, почти нетерпеливо, глядя в мои глаза без щенячьей нелепой преданности и всеобожания, но четко осознавая свою роль в сессии. Я же, не хотевший прикосновений Шерлока, сам жду, когда Майкрофт коснется меня с моего разрешения, когда подойдет, подползет, опустится на мои колени, обнимет ногу своего топа.

Голод его брата невыносим лишь тем, что Шерлок не умеет сбрасывать напряжение и не знает, как отключить сводящий с ума процесс работы мозга. Сессии помогают ему на короткое время. Голод Майкрофта сводится не только к физическому наказанию тела, но и к сексуальной стороне Темы. Выяснив, что я тоже за сам половой акт, Майкрофт расслабляется окончательно еще задолго до сессии. Секс не обязателен, но если топ и боттом не против, то почему бы и нет. Это как вишенка на торте, но суть сессии не сводится только к получению сексуального удовлетворения. Те, кто не в Теме, никогда не поймут, как можно закончить сессию без секса.

Когда я вхожу в комнату, Майкрофт уже на коленях, в ошейнике, обнаженный, послушный и чертовски привлекательный без этого своего геля в волосах.

- Зачем ты здесь? – задаю я стандартный вопрос. Выйдя из клуба, я все так же буду обращаться к нему на «Вы», мы станем друг для друга почти посторонними людьми, но здесь я его Мастер, здесь есть правила, которым следуют и если он не подчинится мне, я уйду.

- Чтобы служить Вам, - это не та вежливость, с которой он обращается ко мне каждый раз, это почтение к Верхнему. Он не смеет без моего вздоха даже поднять глаза, но я достаточно долго в Теме, чтобы понять – ему так же не терпится, как и его брату. И хорошо еще, что оба понимают – есть сессии, есть реальность и есть отдельные жизни трех мужчин. Ни Шерлок не полезет в мои с Майкрофтом, ни Майкрофт не сунется в отношения в моих сессиях с Шерлоком, ни тем более братья не станут обсуждать меня друг с другом.

- Что это значит для тебя? - поднимаю его подбородок пальцами, смотрю в глаза.

- Я выполню любой Ваш приказ, доставлю Вам удовольствие, подчинюсь Вам, - четко отвечает он.

Он терпелив в отличие от брата, его не трясет, хотя он подсознательно ждет от меня чего угодно в рамках договора между нами.

- Хорошо, - я раскладываю «козла». - Подойди. Ложись.

Его разминка начнется почти с такого же разогрева, что и у Шерлока, но тому требуется больше и сильнее, его сессия сильно отличается от сессии его брата.

Сперва сильный быстрый массаж всего тела, чтобы подготовить кожу, разогреть мышцы. Шерлок моложе, Майкрофт старше, совсем иные особенности мускулатуры и костей, плюс явная нехватка кальция – если не разогреть, сессия может кончиться печально.

Массаж охватывает не только тело снаружи, но и внутри. Осторожно растягиваю стенки сфинктера, подготавливая его к принятию вибратора. Чудесная машинка, послушная воле моих пальцев.

Не шлепнуть по подтянутому заду – грех, но я и не сдерживаю своих желаний. Он мой боттом, его тело принадлежит мне.

…Приковываю его к перекладинам и сразу вставляю кляп – мне так хочется, я хочу видеть его чистое наслаждение своей ролью. И никакой маски – я должен видеть эти глаза. Если есть в Майкрофте что-то более притягательное во всем его костюме, ботинках и прочем – это глаза.

Стоит кляпу войти в его рот, и его тело сразу оживает, как будто окончательно спадают последние тормоза.

Он возбужден почти так же сильно как и я сам.

Флоггер – отличная замена спанку. Спанк более плотно охватывает всю поверхность ягодиц, флоггер действует почти щекоча (хотя, это как бить). Портить большими красными пятнами белую кожу задницы этого мужчины – преступление. Я бы даже понял, если бы он потом меня арестовал за полосы и пятна на своем заду. Размятая кожа приятно-розового цвета краснеет от прикосновения кожаных хвостов флоггера. Чередую легкое поглаживание и сильные удары – вскрикивает, жмурится, охает. Такой боттом – сказка любого топа, святой источник чистого удовольствия от боли и служения своему топу.

Его мошонка в эрекционном кольце, кончить он не сможет, но его бешеное возбуждение куда как красноречиво.

Опускаюсь на колени, кладу флоггер на них, растираю горячую кожу ягодиц Майкрофта – он дергает наручники, встает на цыпочки, напрягается, не зная, что будет дальше.

Не хочу, не могу и не буду сдерживаться – провожу языком по коже, сильно кусаю – ахает в голос, выгибается дугой, насколько позволяют цепи. Достаю с удобно расположенной на нужном уровне полки любрикант, смазываю анус – тяжело дышит. Легкий массаж пальцами и вставляю гладкий конус вибратора.

- Сожми ягодицы, - командую я, наблюдая, как он подчиняется. Шлепаю ладонью ягодицы, поднимаюсь, снова оглаживаю ручкой флоггера, несильно замахиваюсь и опускаю хвосты на его зад. Чуть меняю позу, обхватываю его за грудь – страстный любовник, о чем свидетельствует наличие волос на груди. Еще более страстный боттом, о чем… впрочем, это лишнее.

Кусает резиновый шарик так, что боюсь за сохранность его зубов. Это явно лишнее, но я бы не хотел, чтобы он покалечился, даже доставляя удовольствие себе и мне. Резина пропиталась слюной – все-таки вибрация для него губительнее любой порки.

Вибратор работает на ручном дистанционном управлении, так что, как и всегда, здесь командую только я, не давая ему привыкнуть к ощущениям, периодически выключая и включая прибор.

Подтягиваю его на цепях, опрокидываю – послушно висит. Давление на позвоночник минимальное за счет ремней сбруи и колец, способных выдержать вес взрослого мужчины. Его голова оказывается на уровне моего пояса – он дергается, я знаю его желание услужить, но мне этого не нужно. Пока не нужно. Я наслаждаюсь его беспомощностью, его покорностью и им самим в целом.

Я среднего роста, так что то, что я хочу, я могу сделать только, когда он в таком положении.

Его плечи сплошь покрыты мельчайшими брызгами веснушек – зрелище, достойное картины художника. Кожа белая даже после разогрева, хотя он легко краснеет. Берусь за его ошейник, второй рукой бью флоггером – дергается, взвизгивает, рычит. Включаю вибратор – громко охает, елозит, резиновый шарик кляпа уже не сдерживает слюну.

Шея напряжена, пальцы ног поджимаются. В таком напряжении, не будь на нем кольца, он бы кончил, но мне этого все еще не нужно.

Подсовываю руку под него, нахожу его член, провожу влажной от любриканта ладонью по стволу – рык усиливается, переходит в умоляющий стон. Хорошо. Очень хорошо! На редкость послушный моей руке боттом. Все, что я делаю, воспринимается им как награда, даже когда я причиняю ему боль. Он этого хочет, он жаждет такой боли.

Прекрасно понимаю людей, которые хотят быть Нижними – иногда в реальной жизни сильному человеку нужна рука, посильнее его собственной, а власть Майкрофта практически безгранична. Чудо еще, что у него был топ до меня.

Мне не интересны причины, по которым они расстались, мне вообще не интересен другой топ, меня волнует мое желание и мой боттом, готовый мне доставить удовольствие.

Расстегиваю зиппер шорт – давление на член невыносимое, я чертовски возбужден извивающимся телом передо мной, желанным телом, на которое я имею все права, данные мне сессией и положением.

Я вижу и я знаю, как Майкрофт хочет сделать мне приятно, он действительно хочет взять в рот мой член, но его желания меня все так же не интересуют. Возьмет, но потом, когда я так решу. Он должен заслужить подарок, а пока я считаю, что он к нему не готов.

Флоггер касается его спины, бьет снизу по груди, я щиплю его соски – он рычит так, как будто хочет меня убить. Вибратор причиняет ему страдание – он пытается снова и снова подстроиться, но я сопротивляюсь его желанию, хотя мои ладони причиняют муку посильнее, быстро мастурбируя его член и тут же пропадая, когда он закатывает от жажды глаза.

Переворачиваю его, вытаскиваю кляп – тяжело дышит, слюна течет по подбородку, хотя ни его это не волнует, ни меня. Все, что приятно – естественно. Некоторые из моих боттомов мочились, когда не могли сдержаться. И хотя я наказывал их за неподчинение, на реакцию организма я всегда смотрел спокойно.

Вытираю его подбородок платком, отцепляю наручники и целую – я этого хочу.

Он отвечает так, как будто в его жизни нет ничего важнее, но рук не распускает. Без моего разрешения, я знаю, он даже не шевельнется в сторону.

Снимаю сбрую, беру за кольцо ошейника, веду в громоздкой машине в углу: площадка для Нижнего, кольца, вбитые в пол, цепи – идет послушно и молча.

- На колени и локти, - требую я. Он опускается на четыре точки, смотрит на меня, ждет указаний. Провожу ладонью по его щеке – гладкость и нежность кожи, сильно бью – голова дергается, зубы закусывают нижнюю губу, в глазах слезы. Топ никогда не станет объяснять причину наказания, боттом никогда не позволит себе спросить.

Молчит, дрожит с головы до ног, ждет, что сделаю дальше.

- Открой рот, - засаживаю ему медленно, чтобы не подавился, держа его за ошейник. Удовольствие зашкаливает за все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы.

Без предупреждения отстраняюсь, едва сдерживаясь, но контролируя свои сексуальные позывы, включаю вибратор – Майкрофт от неожиданности заглатывается воздухом, почти до крови кусает губы и низко стонет.

Хорошо.

Прицепляю его руки и ноги к кольцам в полу, осторожно вытаскиваю ставший ненужным вибратор из его ануса, проверяю, введя сразу два пальца – стон переходит в хныканье, он широко открывает рот, морщится, но не от боли так таковой, а он невозможности двигаться.

Пододвигаю машину, выбираю насадку, смазываю ее любрикантом и устанавливаю правильную глубину проникновения, правильный угол и задаю частоту фрикций.

Ему мало. Ему всегда мало. Мало власти, мало заботы о брате. А вот теперь ему мало того, что я ему даю.

Насадка входит лишь по головку, посылая импульсы удовольствия в мозг. Хочется еще глубже, еще чаще, но все так мучительно медленно.

Слежу за работой машины, за равномерным растягиванием стенок сфинктера, периодически мастурбирую Майкрофту член. Если он дергается в моих руках, бью по заду, приказывая стоять смирно.

Подчиняется, принимая все, что я даю.

Машина находит правильный ритм – одно медленное проникновение на полный ствол и три быстрых мелких на головку, чередуя с двумя медленными и пятью быстрыми в произвольной вариации, не давая привыкнуть к ощущениям. Мне не нужно, чтобы он получал удовольствие, его роль – доставлять его мне.

Обхожу его, приподнимаю подбородок, поглаживаю по щекам. Он меня возбуждает сам по себе – прекрасно об этом знает! – и то, в какой роли он в Теме, заводит так, что едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не начать его обцеловывать от макушки до пяток.

Собственно, я могу, но не буду.

Целовать почти потерявшего контроль Нижнего – небесно-восхитительное удовольствие, так что я себе отказывать в этом не намерен. Трудно представить, насколько он чист, но тем не менее, я использую презерватив с каждым своим боттомом, если речь идет о половом акте. Как доктор, я знаю, сколько инфекции можно получить, занимаясь незащищенным сексом.

На ум, пока я целую его – именно я, потому что он всего лишь средство для моего наслаждения – приходят сравнения с античными статуями, пусть даже в довольно необычных позах. Мрамор, хотя горячий, шелк из камня. И длинная шея в кожаном ошейнике – мой личный фетиш.

Он измучен, я это прекрасно вижу. Насадка приносит удовольствие, но такое смехотворно малое, совершенно не то, чего бы хотел он сам, но ему не нужно беспокоиться о себе, для этого есть я.

- Рот, - командую я коротко.

Он дрожит от невозможности коснуться себя, снять кольцо на члене, но сосет мой так старательно, как будто он сам путник в пустыне, а я – его живительная влага. Собственно, почему бы и нет? Правильное ко мне отношение, очень правильное.

Никогда до него не сталкивался с таким к себе отношением. Мои боттомы тоже старались, но они именно старались, делали все как будто искусственно, а Майкрофт не старается ни на секунду – он живет Темой, он действительно ощущает себя моим боттомом, полностью доверяясь моим рукам.

Отхожу снова неожиданно для него – в его глазах искренняя обида, но и понимание. Никто тут не собирается руководствоваться его желанием.

Отцепляю кольца, отодвигаю машину, приподнимаю площадку, чтобы было удобно мне, если я захочу воспользоваться своим боттомом, снова пододвигаю машину, устанавливаю произвольный ритм и… отхожу.

Майкрофт крутит головой.

- Смотри вперед.

Опускает голову.

До умопомрачения люблю его шею и плечи. Подхожу ближе, поглаживаю позвоночник, взбираюсь на площадку и седлаю боттома. Он же любит кожу? А я люблю кожу на его коже. Кажется, я люблю его самого, но это настолько лишнее, что к Теме не имеет ни малейшего отношения. Зачем портить себе жизнь отношениями вне сессий?

Потираюсь о его поясницу (шорты жмут, хотя они просторные), потом ложусь на него – он сильный, а я контролирую ситуацию – и дергаю за ошейник, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Определенно, его шея и плечи – лично мой фетиш. Сил нет.

- А-а-а-о-ох-х! - на высокой ноте стонет он. Вижу, что едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать умолять о большем, неважно даже, о чем именно – о порции боли или о проникновении.

Он хорошо себя вел, так что решаю наградить его.

Выключаю машину, сползаю с площадки и быстро раскатываю презерватив по своему члену, одновременно покусывая его ягодицы. Колотит носками в пол площадки, сжимает кулаки, самостоятельно запрокидывает голову, дрожит так, что кажется, что вот-вот упадет, не выдержав напряжения, но не падает, даже когда я смачиваю ладонь слюной и мастурбирую его член – очень медленно, едва касаясь головки и уретры.

Он непередаваемо красив в такой позе. Да он вообще красив! Не то, чтобы я был большим ценителем мужской красоты, но Шерлок меня не привлекает как потенциальный партнер, но Майкрофт… Во-первых, намного приятнее иметь дело не с девственником, а с опытным человеком, а во-вторых, мне важнее послушный Нижний, чем даже самый многоопытный любовник. В конце концов, я не собираюсь баловать своего боттома каждый раз. Если только сам не захочу.

Черт… будь все проклято – хочу. Всегда хочу! Везде хочу! Во время сессии, вне ее, в «Диогене», в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, в машине, в… хоть в Букингеме под самым носом королевы. Топ – всегда топ, а боттом – везде и всегда боттом, но просто как человек я хочу его как человека до дрожи в коленях.

Вхожу в него быстро, но аккуратно. В излишней нежности нет нужды – он достаточно растянут машиной. Пара фрикций и выхожу, шлепая по его ягодицам, разминая их пальцами – игра, которая никогда не надоест. С моей стороны четкий контроль, он же свободен в своем поведении, насколько это позволяю ему я сам. Снова мастурбация – едва сдерживается от мольбы снять проклятое кольцо – и снова вхожу без предупреждения о намерениях. Сдавливаю обе половинки задницы, теснота внутри становится жгучей, кипящей – он роняет голову, крупно дрожит, со всхлипами дышит и едва не плачет.

Слезы – это отличный показатель того, что я все делаю правильно. Не все топы могут добиться слез не болью и унижением, а невыносимостью удовольствия. А я могу. И я делаю.

Пара быстрый фрикций – он сдавленно вскрикивает – и снова покой, снова разминаю его ягодицы, потом выхожу, ласкаю его каменный член, истекающий смазкой, поглаживаю спину, плечи, провожу языком по ложбинке между ягодицами – умопомрачителен на вкус!

- Б-боже!- слышу я шепот и сержусь.

- Молчи! – с силой шлепаю по упругой заднице – он взвизгивает. Снова вхожу, мучительно медленно выхожу, обхватываю его за бедра и работаю как отбойный молоток, ухватив его за ошейник и сильно оттягивая его голову назад. Замедляюсь так неожиданно для него, что он еще пару раз машинально пытается следовать моему ритму, выхожу, снова бью по его заднице раз, другой, третий – сочные половинки краснеют под ладонями, поглаживаю их пальцами, врываюсь ими в его анус, массирую простату и одновременно, второй рукой мастурбирую его член – он практически хрипит, ноги ходят ходуном, руки могут в любой момент обмякнуть – он действительно на пределе, но кончит он не раньше, чем я ему это позволю, поэтому снова обхватываю желанную тугую задницу, всаживаю на всю длину и задаю такой бешеный темп, что от меня едва не валит пар. Тем не менее, кончить я хочу не в эту горячую глубину, потому сдерживаю себя, ощущая нарастание удовольствия, выхожу, сдергиваю презерватив и, быстро обойдя его, хватаюсь за его ошейник и насаживаю его рот на мой член.

Он стонет, не переставая, и эта вибрация кидает меня за край. Кончаю с такой оглушительной силой, что перед глазами все на миг темнеет.

Он глотает, облизывает губы – зрелище настолько возбуждающее, что хочется еще и еще. Поднимаю его подбородок, целую, слизывая свой вкус, отстраняюсь и обхожу его со спины.

Отцепляю ремни ножных браслетов, открепляю кольцо – разводит ноги так широко, как только может – и встаю на колени. Мой язык с успехом заменяет дилдо и член, снимаю кольцо с его члена и, буквально через пару движений, он изливается в мою руку с победным воплем.

Лучшая музыка из всего, что я слышал.

Даю пару мгновений отдохнуть, отцепляю кольца ручных браслетов, снимаю наручники, поднимаю его подбородок, побуждая смотреть мне в глаза.

- С-спасибо, - шепчет он.

Майкрофт взъерошен, от его привычной идеальности нет и следа, тело равномерно розово-красное, задница полыхает багрянцем – все правила соблюдены, боль дозирована, удовольствия выше крыши.

Присаживаюсь рядом с ним и тяну за ошейник – будь моя воля, я бы заставил его ходить в нем постоянно – и целую, поглаживая его шею кончиками пальцев. Он всхлипывает мне в рот, но рук все так же не распускает.

- Обними меня, - прошу я. Приказывать уже нет моральных сил – до чертиков хочется ощутить его руки на себе.

Обнимает так крепко и так нежно, что я сам готов растечься лужей – совершенно недостойно для топа, хотя плевать на все.

- Приведи себя в порядок, - отстраняюсь, коротко целую на прощание, поглаживаю его щеку… если бы только он мог понять, как он красив! И зачем ему какие-то диеты? Что Шерлок выдумывает?

Домой еду один – у Майкрофта срочные дела, да и потом, он не слишком хочет, чтобы Шерлок ехидничал, увидев нас вместе.

Эту запись я тоже не занесу в блог – Шерлок непременно сунет нос даже на набросок, скрытый от читателей. Зачем ему знать особенности сессии его брата?

Иногда, очень редко, сессия проходит втроем. Мне кажется, Шерлок ревнует меня к брату, хотя половой акт его все так же не интересует.

Часто я встречаюсь с Майкрофтом у него дома – там уютно, комфортно, все создано для меня и него, а еще там все мыслимые новинки секс-индустрии, буквально только сошедшие с конвейера.

Люблю ли я его? Любит ли он меня? Все сложно. Я знаю, что братья смотрят на меня особым взглядом, когда они со мной, а еще я знаю, что Майкрофт имел серьезный разговор с Шерлоком по поводу меня и моих с Майкрофтом личных дел. Шерлок точно ревнует, а Майкрофт… по-моему, у нас серьезно.

Идеальная гармония топа и боттома, вот только когда он в который раз пытается всучить мне деньги или просто молча переводит некую сумму на мой счет, у меня просыпается желание применить по отношению к нему палку или стек.

Хотя… портить его тело палкой все так же не хочется…


End file.
